Love Everlasting
by live4laughter
Summary: What if Charlie went after Renee when she tried to leave him? Renee and Bella would have never left Forks and so Bella would have met Edward at a younger age. Will this change anything or can nothing stop the destiny of Edward and Bella?
1. Life

**Dedication: I'll dedicate this to my best friend. I like her so I think she deserves to have at least a chapter dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"You're a freaking po-lice-man 'CHIEF SWAN!!'" The rage and contempt seeking volumes not yet reached without a blow horn was not at all surprising to anyone who could hear it.

Even though she was used to it, every outburst of her mother still gave Bella the urge to strangle something. Preferably something named Renee. Bella was sure it wasn't just a rumor that some people actually needed alarm clocks to wake up. She of course hadn't had a use for one within her memory. Beeping would be a lot more pleasant than screaming.

"I'm sorry Renee- I tried, truly I did." Bella was even more bothered by the weak and spineless responses her father always produced. She could just picture him in the next room over attempting to shrink away from the conflict. Nothing could waver his love and adoration of his wife- not her hate of him, her constant outburst, or her loathing of her own life. At times Bella wondered why her mother still agreed to go to the therapy sessions. Apparently she still had hope.

"How hard is it to bribe a stupid school?"

Fantastic- Bella recognized what the argument was over. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her I-pod. She did not want to hear any more of this fight.

Last month she had applied for every private school on the continental U.S. whose deadlines had not passed yet. It had been stupid and desperate and now it was starting fights between her parents too. They really didn't need help with coming up with new things to fight over. But how could she have not wanted to get away after what happened?

She'd hated Forks ever since her best friend's mom died. Jacob was forced to grow up so fast after that she hadn't been able to keep up. Bella was too preoccupied with her parent's constant arguing to focus on being everything Jacob needed her to be. The last Bella knew Jacob was having a really hard time and had shut himself off from the world completely.

There was only so much Bella could do without tearing herself apart. She'd tried everything she could to help him. After months and months she came to the realization that she was just giving more and more to him and leaving nothing for her own sanity and growth.

That was about the time she started to view high school as a magical place. Bella was reasonable enough to know that her life wouldn't change much if she started to go to one of the smallest high schools in the U.S. Nevertheless, she still hoped. She hoped that maybe- just maybe she could find a friend that could fix everything for her. Hope was an infectious and contagious thing.

Everyone in her grade was much too familiar to have changed enough to be that person. Angela was the only person she could even remotely stand. The other girls would frolic around perfecting their hair and improving their fashion. Bella supposed it did give them something to do. She and fashion mixed about as well as the coyote and the roadrunner. Her mother was always the roadrunner who chased her wherever she went trying to force her into cute little girlie and disturbing objects. Bella was in serious need of some more dynamite.

That was why having a boy as a best friend had been perfect. He never needed to run off to fix his make-up. But Bella had long since gotten over that lost relationship. She could cope just fine on her own. With a few dozen books and her music she would be set for life.

Life did tend to get lonely though. That was why she had been so hopeful when her dad told her about the new family with five teenagers about her age was moving to town. She had thought that perhaps one of them could be that person that could put together the pieces of her life. That way, she wouldn't have to befriend upperclassmen to find new and different people.

As sheriff's daughter, she had been one of the first ones to meet them. The meeting had not exactly gone as planned or hoped for. That was of course assuming she wasn't hoping for looks of sheer hatred without any basis.

The Swans had entered the gorgeous Cullen home (mansion really) and every exquisitely beautiful member of the family had welcomed them with a warm and charming friendly nature. That is- every member except one. With more anger than anyone had ever directed at Bella in her life he had announced his need to use the bathroom and then left and never came back.

The rest of the Cullens had tried to pretend nothing at all had happened and Bella's mother had done the same. While Charlie sat there in complete oblivion, Bella had been in complete shock trying to figure out what about her could have been so repulsive. Her mind had been elsewhere so completely that she had no idea what any of the Cullen's names were or how old they each were. All she knew was that the people she had hoped to befriend her most turned out to be cold and terribly distant.

That had been the day Bella frantically applied to dozens of schools. Clearly, no one here could be her greatest friend so maybe she could find that person somewhere else.

Bella stared out at the mailbox at the end of her driveway. It's complete emptiness of any acceptance letter mocked her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Shocked out of her reverie, Bella looked at her clock. With first shock then severe anger, Bella glared at it trying to make it turn back time. Eventually she gave up and began the process of getting ready for her first day at Forks High School. This would be a fun day.

**Authors Note: So tada!!! My first thing to ever write for fanfiction! I am very happy about writing it. Let me know if reading it made you happy too. I can write more if you like it. **

**Don't worry though- not all the chapters will be this long. Think of this as a sort of introduction that is probably twice as long as any of the chapters will be. Or would you rather I write long chapters? **

**As I am so new to this, I am very open to suggestions. Please review!!**


	2. Cops and Robbers

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my guinea pig in the hopes that she will never again pee on my pants. That's not a real fun one to explain: "No, really, I swear it was my guinea pig- not me."**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

Bella stared at her closet for much longer than she should have given that fact that school started in a fifteen minutes. The biggest question of her morning routine hadn't been resolved yet. Should she dress in a way that makes her happy or a way that would please her mother? She had both outfits picked out. The one that suited her included flip-flops, Bermuda sweats, and a very comfy t-shirt. The other irritatingly fashionable ensemble was constructed of a thin blue top with an admittedly adorable flowing design, skinny jeans from some overpriced over appreciated store, and black ballet flats.

With a sigh, Bella grabbed the latter of the two. As she grudgingly pulled on the poison clothes, Bella reassured herself she wouldn't have to be such dashing diva every day. Most days Renee would still be asleep when Charlie drove Bella to school. Her job as the art teacher at the elementary school didn't start until an hour after the high school began. Renee had just woken up early to see Bella off to her first day of high school. Oh, what a treat it was too! Bella just loved starting the year off overhearing a one-way shouting match.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and bitterly acknowledged that however annoying it was, the finished product was rather impressive. Renee did have the best of intentions. Her efforts were just off due to her depression.

Renee felt as though the family she was burdened with ruined her life. She had reiterated many times to Bella her belief that dating Charlie in high school had been the biggest mistake of her life. Dating him, then marrying him as the story Bella had heard more often than Cinderella went.

From this fairy tale without a happy ending Bella had learned several things. Most importantly- she should not date in high school or even college for that matter. Renee thought Bella waiting until she was twenty-five to date may be sufficient. Only on special circumstances though.

So far, Bella was having absolutely no problems with this rule. She did fear that her opinion on this would change and it would still be there- controlling as ever.

The lesson learned from her mother's woes Bella begrudged was to never trust anyone or give too much of yourself to them. Bella longed to have someone to trust with everything- by now she would rely on absolutely anyone.

With a shake of her head, Bella cleared it of anything that would make the day any more difficult. She had enough to deal with without trying to figure out how to get along with her mother and be happy. For now, she would just be who her mother needed her to be and worry about her own happiness later.

She could no longer put off what she had been avoiding with her musings. It was time to go to school and she somehow needed to break up her parents' argument to get Charlie to drive her to school.

Bella gathered her thoughts and courage and entered the lion's den. Both beasts were shocked to see their cub in their dwelling.

"Hey honey, we were just discuss-" Renee spoke calmly but Bella was well adjusted to the constant mood swings.

"My high school. I know. I heard you." Bella hated being late and while the words were spoken kindly, there was an edge of impatience her parents knew her well enough to pick up on. They both looked at the clock and were surprised to discover it was indeed time to go. Renee was the first to recover.

"Well we'd better take first day of school pictures before you're off."

"Mom, really, are you sure that's necessary?" Kodak moments had never truly been Bella's moments of glory.

"Well of course it is honey. Now smile." Renee picked up a disposable camera off of the end of her bed and Bella flashed a cheesy grin.

"Now I'll be out in the car, Dad are you ready?" Bella smiled then left the room and proceeded out of the house with her backpack and into the humiliatingly noticeable police car parked in the driveway.

After waiting for a good five minutes while she guessed Charlie was putting on his shoes and grabbing his gun and stuff, she saw Charlie emerge from the house. Taking the gun out took a long time because as oblivious as Charlie was, he still thought it wise to have it looked up at home so no one could get at it.

Bella yelled "Come on, come on, come on!" and made the hurry up gesture with her hands. While she knew he would not be able to see or hear her through the pouring rain that went with Forks as peanut butter goes to jelly, trying to hurry him made her feel better mentally.

As he made his way to the car at a pace a baby taking their first steps could beat, Bella wondered if she should slip some energy drink into his coffee tomorrow. He entered the car and started it while Bella was contemplating whether this would be unethical.

"So big day today huh?" Charlie's gruff voice cut through the silence none too gracefully. Bella had just decided that there was nothing wrong with giving someone a little extra boost to their day. But since he was a cop and her father. . .hmm well she'd still have to think about that one.

"Wha- oh yeah, big day. Yup." Bella hoped he wouldn't try to make anything more out of it.

Silence filled the car for a fairly good chunk of time. The school was in sight and they were oh so close to making it without broaching the subject she feared they would.

"You know, this isn't a bad school. Your mom and I went here and got a fine education."

"I know dad." There was that dreaded topic. If only she could think of some way to escape it now.

"Then why-" Bella knew Charlie was confused and like Renee- he only wanted the best for her. But, she had absolutely no desire to explain to him exactly how much of an outcast she was, or how she could get people to despise her after a single glance in her direction.

"Oh well look- we're here. Bye dad, see you later." In her desperation to get out of this situation, Bella looked meaningfully at her father and put her hand on the door handle. She wasn't really thinking it through and just wanted to get away.

"Bella, we aren't even in the parking lot yet." Charlie who knew nothing of the inner workings on a teenage girl's brain was utterly confused.

"Well, we're right in front of it and if we pulled into the parking lot there would be a lot of traffic and besides- exercise if good for you." With that, she opened the door and raced off to her first class leaving a thoroughly befuddled Charlie sitting in the car alone. It took a few seconds before he was able to gather his thoughts and turn the car around.

As Bella was racing to not be late to her class, she saw the same golden eyes that had held so much unprovoked hate staring at her with distinct curiosity from the front seat of a red jeep. Bella heard bass coming from the jeep so he was apparently sitting in his car listening to music and, if Bella wasn't mistaken- he was laughing about something. Bella wondered what could be so amusing to someone so cold-hearted.

**Author's note: So I changed my mind. I am going to have all the chapters be at least this long if not much longer. It all depends on what is in my head at the time. **

**I shall try to update on Mondays but no guarantees. **

**Review please!**


End file.
